


Selos

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I still suck at tagging what does that say about me, Jealousy, M/M, fancy parties, originally on Tumblr, protective!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: the trend of giving my works titles in Filipino continues.orConnor gets protective.





	Selos

“Connor?”

You don’t know anyone at this party. It’s a lavish one, filled with people dressed to the nines in oufits that probably cost thousands of dollars, all of them holding their drinks like they were precious diamonds. You on the other hand, are dressed in the same piece you wore at that one wedding, and all you want to be holding in your hand is -

Connor stands beside you, clasping his hands behind his back. Every once in a while he unclasps them to adjust the fabric of his clean suit, or to fix the cuffs of his suit. He’s stiff, you notice, for an android built to integrate smoothly with humans.

“Connor,” you try again, but he refuses to meet your eyes. The LED resting on his temple cycles between blue and yellow, his eyes darting from person to person. Is he too busy scanning potential threats, or is he just avoiding you? “Connor.”

He jumps at the sound of your voice, his arms falling to rest at his sides. He still looks tense, his brow slightly furrowed, his mouth drawn in a tight line. “Yes?”

“I thought you were broken for a second there,” you say. You move closer to him. He visibly relaxes. “You see anything?”

“Nobody here is suspicious,” he begins, glancing at you as he looks at people in the crowd, “but all their criminal records are clean.”

“Too clean?”

“Exactly.” Connor’s fingers brush against yours, and you swear you see his LED go red. “Given their ages, it’s extremely unlikely that they would have commited no crimes at all. I believe their records have been wiped by an external source.”

“Not even trespassing? They used to be teenagers. Teenagers do dumb shit.” You lean against the wall slightly, still trying your best to look elegant. “Well, what do you think?”

Connor pauses. He looks back out into the crowd, about to say something when -

“Hello,” a man strides up to you, dressed in a suit that almost seems to glitter in the dim light of the hall you’re in. “I can’t help but wonder why you’re all alone here.”

“I’m - “ What in the hell – I have Connor with me - “I’m not alone.”

The man seems to get closer, and the glitter on his suit becomes blinding. Not beautiful, but unbearable and annoying. His voice is biting, mocking even. “You look like it. A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be alone at a party like this.”

“Thank you, but I’m really not alone here,” you say. There’s a growing tightness in your chest. The man just laughs.

“Listen, alone or not, I just think you’re the most beautiful person in this room right now.”

You flush, but the compliment is cheap. “I’m flattered, but I’m sorry?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, darling. This –“ He looks at you, looking you up and down like some sort of display, and then at Connor, with a look of distate on his annoyingly suave face - “this android your date?”

You glare up at the man. You feel Connor tense beside you, and that’s enough to send a burst of anger tumbling out of your mouth. “And if he is? What are you going to do about it, hmm? Make me look bad at this fancy party? I don’t know who you are, and I’m sure as hell that - “

Connor says your name, a tremble in his voice, and clasps his hand around yours.

Your anger disappears like dust in the wind.

Oh.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you’ve made my partner very uncomfortable.” Connor holds your hand tightly, but not roughly. It’s almost like he’s trying to shield you, just not with his entire body. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

That earns a chuckle from the man. “Get off my back, will you? I’m just trying to - “

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” he says lowly, echoing the man’s words, and a shiver runs down your spine. Connor glares down the man, who eventually walks away, grumbling to himself.

As soon as he leaves, Connor sighs.

“Are you okay?” you ask, and Connor just looks at you.

“I should be the one asking that,” he mutters. Blinking, his LED cycling from a blaring red to a serene blue. “Are you alright?”

“Just annoyed.” You use your free hand to brush your fingers through your hair, and before you know it, the words come tumbling out of your lips - “Wait a second, were you jealous?”

“No!” Connor replies quickly, too quickly. It’s almost comical how he seems to cave into himself after that, backpedaling furiously. “No, I wasn’t. That wasn’t a situation that called for jealousy. I was simply – uncomfortable with the way he was treating you.”

He doesn’t let go of your hand though. You move your fingers to intertwine them with his. He flinches, but he doesn’t look tense anymore. Something that looks like a smile rests on his lips.

“Let me say it again, Connor,” you say, calmer this time. “Are you okay?”

Connor stays silent for a while, simply looking at you with – adoration?

“I’m perfectly fine.”


End file.
